Permintaan?
by hore
Summary: Hanya sebuah selingan dari fic AIND (Adventure In a New Dimension)... Saya mohon penilaian anda sekalian atas fic ini... Dan berhubung fic ini mengandung suatu 'adegan', maka saya himbau bagi yang tidak menyukai adegan 'itu' untuk tidak membacanya... Warning: OC, OOC, typo(s), lime, lemon, dll...


**Permintaan...**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Hanya selingan dari fic AIND (Adventure In a New Dimension) dimana permintaan yang diajukan Ino kepada suaminya, Naruto, sebagai bayaran atas kebohongan yang ia lakukan walau itu demi kebaikan sang istri.**

**Warning: OC, OOC, gaje, dll... Gak tahu mau nge'warning'in apaan.**

**W**

**w**

**w**

Sore hari begitu terasa nyaman bagi para penduduk Konoha, setelah beberapa hari atau minggu setelah insiden mengerikan yang melanda desa indah itu. Berawal dari kemunculan seorang pria bertopeng yang memanggil sosok Kyuubi untuk menghancurkan Konoha, hingga kemunculan seseorang lagi yang mampu mengalahkan Kyuubi dan menyelamatkan desa.

Semua orang kini mengenal sosok pria pirang yang menjadi penyelamat mereka, pria itu bernama Naruto Senju. Dia datang ke Konoha tidak sendiri, ia bersama keluarganya yang terdiri dari seorang istri dan seorang bocah laki-laki yang menjadi buah hati mereka, Senju Ino dan Senju Riuuka, itulah nama istri dan anak Senju Naruto.

Dan beralih ke jalanan desa yang memperlihatkan sepasang pria dan wanita yang tadi diceritakan. Mereka nampak berjalan dengan sekantung belanjaan dipelukan masing-masing. Mereka juga nampak sedang berbincang, atau lebih tepatnya si lelaki sedang membujuk istrinya yang tengah cemberut.

"Ayolah, Ino. Aku kan sudah minta maaf, itu pun aku lakukan agar dirimu tidak terlalu sedih." Naruto dengan kesungguhan hati terus membujuk sang istri untuk membalas perkataannya meski hanya sehuruf saja. Tapi, nyatanya Ino tak bergeming. Ia terus berjalan dan sesekali mendahului Naruto, walau akhirnya dapat dikejar oleh lelaki itu.

Naruto yang sedikit jengah akhirnya mulai berpikir, ia menghela nafas sebelum kembali menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Hahh... Baiklah. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu? Apapun itu." dan berhasil, Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap sang suami sembari memasang wajah bahagia membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik.

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk, seketika wajah Ino kembali berubah dari bahagia menjadi menyeringai. Perasaan Naruto semakin tak enak, ia memandang seringai Ino dengan bahu yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ya, asalkan kau mau memaafkanku!"

"Tentu saja, tapi aku akan memintanya nanti malam. Sekarang ayo kita harus menjemput Riuuka di akademi!" setelah ucapan Ino barusan, Naruto bersumpah bahwa Ino menyeret tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

Sementara para penduduk yang melihat Naruto diseret hanya tersenyum mengira sang suami telah mengabulkan permintaan istrinya. Tapi, berbeda dengan Naruto yang mulai pucat pasi merasakan tangan mungil istrinya yang menggenggam tangannya semakin erat dan bertenaga.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Sesampainya di akademi, murid-murid telah berhamburan keluar dari bangunan akademi. Beberapa diantara mereka telah dijemput oleh orang tuanya dan beberapa lainnya pulang sendiri. Hingga muncullah sebuah surai pirang yang disusul dengan tubuh mungil dan wajah yang lumayan tampan dengan iris jernihnya, anak itu berjalan diiringi nyanyian merdu dari para gadis kecil teman sekelas atau pun kakak kelasnya (Untuk penampilan sama kayak Sasuke waktu akademi, tapi simbol Uchiha di punggungnya diganti dengan simbol Senju di kedua kerah bajunya yang berwarna merah).

"Kaa-san, Tou-san." sapa Riuuka saat ia telah berdiri di depan orang tuanya.

"Riuuka-kun, bagaimana harimu di akademi?" tanya Ino sambil melepas genggaman tangannya pada Naruto dan kembali memeluk belanjaannya.

"Seperti biasa, Kaa-san. Teriakan fansgirl, tatapan siswa laki-laki, dan sebagainya." jawab Riuuka dengan wajah yang telah berubah bosan, sementara kedua orang tuanya hanya merespon dengan tawa renyah dan sang ayah yang menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, ak belum memasak untuk makan malam!" Riuuka tahu bahwa sang ibu tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan ayah dan ibunya tadi. Mereka tengah mengingat masa-masa dimana mereka masih menjadi murid akademi, dimana ibunya yang menjadi fansgirl dan ayahnya mengingat sahabatnya yang berasal dari klan Uchiha itu. Hahh... Memikirkannya saja membuat Riuuka semakin bosan.

Mereka kemudian berjalan kembali menuju apartemen mereka, apartemen yang diberikan para warga sebagai hadiah atas usahanya melumpuhkan Kyuubi.

Selama perjalanan mereka saling berdiam diri, tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. 'Mungkin mereka masih memikirkan masa lalunya.' batin Riuuka melihat kedua orang tuanya yang berjalan tepat disampingnya dengan sebuah kantung belanjaan di pelukan masing-masing.

Dan sampailah mereka di depan sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang menjadi apartemen mereka, apartemen yang dibuat khusus untuk keluarga Naruto. Sebenarnya bisa saja Naruto membuat rumah sendiri, tapi begitu mendengar permohonan yang sangat amat dari para penduduk membuat hatinya luluh juga. Apalagi melihat betapa antusiasnya mereka membuat apartemen yang akan dirinya dan keluarga tinggali.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua. Kalian sekarang mandi dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam!" ucap Ino setelah mereka semua berada didalam rumah, tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino segera beranjak ke arah dapur sembari meminta Naruto untuk mengikutinya dan menaruh belanjaan yang dibawanya di atas meja makan yang memang menjadi satu dengan dapurnya. Sementara Riuuka lebih memilih langsung masuk ke kamar untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

**W**

**w**

**w**

#Malam hari#

Setelah memastikan Riuuka telah tertidur, Ino segera beranjak memasuki kamarnya. Dan di dalam kamar ia melihat suaminya tengah duduk di pinggiran kasur menghadap ke jendela, ditangannya terdapat secarik kertas yang entah apa isinya.

Ino berjalan mendekati sang suami sembari melepaskan ikat kimononya. Ia menaiki ranjang dengan perlahan dan sepertinya Naruto belum menyadari kedatangannya. Dan barulah ketika Ino memeluknya dari belakang, Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino pelan seperti berbisik di telingan bagian kanan Naruto lalu menyandarkan pipi kirinya di tengkuk pria itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada." jawab Naruto pelan sambil menghela nafas lelah, Ino mengetahui bahwa Naruto berbohong. Tapi, ia akan mengetahui apa yang membuat suaminya ini menjadi banyak pikiran.

"Kau berbohong, Naruto."

"Hahh... Aku lelah, Ino. Tou-san menyarankan untuk melakukan tes agar aku bisa menjadi ketua klan Senju, tapi disisi lain aku tidak bisa karena aku bukanlah keturunan Senju murni." Ino semakin mempererat pelukannya, ia ingin menyalurkan dukungannya melalui pelukan hangat itu.

"Boleh aku memberi saran untukmu?" ucap Ino sembari melepas pelukannya dan menuntun Naruto menghadap dirinya.

"Kau memang bukan Senju di dunia kita, tapi disini kau adalah Senju, Senju Naruto. Seorang pria yang mewarisi kemampuan Shodaime Hokage dan menjadi tuntunan bagiku dan Riuuka. Kau lebih dari sekedar Senju atau pun Uzumaki, kau adalah Naruto yang selalu berada disampingku. Kau kuat, bijaksana, dan dewasa. Kau akan selalu menjadi Naruto, walau pun kau menjadi Senju atau Uzumaki, kau tetap Naruto yang sekarang menjadi suamiku, suami tercintaku." Naruto tertegun mendengar penuturan Ino, kedua matanya memanas dan dengan cepat direngkuhnya sosok istri tercintanya kedalam pelukan hangat dan menenangkan. Ia beruntung, ia begitu beruntung memiliki wanita ini. Dia menguatkan Naruto disaat dirinya terpuruk dan dengan perkataan lembutnya ia menenangkan hati Naruto.

"Arigatou, hontou ni arigatou..." dan dengan perlahan lelehan bening mengalir di kedua pipi halus bekas tiga goretan yang entah menghilan sejak kapan.

Ino membalas pelukan suaminya, tanpa sadar dirinya ikut merasakan kesedihan suaminya hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Beberapa menit mereka terdiam, beberapa menit mereka terus berpelukan. Menyalurkan segala permasalahan yang mereka hadapi, hingga Ino dengan perlahan melepas pelukannya dan membelai wajah tegas sang suami. Dibelainya pipi kasar pria yang telah menjadi suaminya itu, pipi, kening, kembali ke pipi dan turun ke bibir.

Entah siapa yang memulai, namun yang pasti keduanya larut dalam ciuman lembut yang membawa mereka kedalam dunia yang berbeda. Kedua tangan Ino telah bertengger di leher kokoh lelaki pirang, sementara pinggangnya telah berada dalam pelukan kedua lengan kokoh Naruto.

Memperdalam ciumannya membuat Ino mengerang kecil, lidah mereka saling bertautan. Menyalurkan rasa hangat ke pasangan masing-masing, menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang telah terpendam di hati mereka. Hingga Naruto menuntun tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya untuk berbaring tanpa melepaskan sentuhan bibir mereka. Lengan yang semula di pinggang kini mulai bergerak, meraba dan menyusuri setiap inci punggung sang istri. Rabaan yang berawal dari punggung dan beralih ke seluruh tubuh. Sampai kedua tangan berwarna tan itu berhenti tepat di dadanya.

ino kembali mengerang meresakan sentuhan dan remasan yang dilakukan suaminya terhadap kedua dadanya, tangan nakal Naruto kembali menyibak kimono Ino yang sengaja dibuka oleh Ino, tinggallah bra berwarna hitam yang melapisi bukit indah sang istri.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Naruto kembali melepas bra hitam istrinya dan membuangnya asal. Sementara bibir mereka yang sebelumnya menyatu telah terpisah dan bibir Naruto telah berada di leher Ino.

"Ahhk~" pikiran Ino sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, terjangan yang begitu nikmat membuatnya serasa melayang.

Dengan lembut Naruto mengecap dan mengigit kecil setiap inci leher istrinya. Kecupan Naruto berlanjut ke bagian bawah, begitu pula dengan tangan kirinya. Bibirnya yang menggantikan tugas tangan kirinya untuk memanjakan buah dada sebelah kanan dan tangan kirinya menyusup ke dalam celana dalam beranda sang istri, membelai lembut sumber kenikmatan tiada tara seorang wanita. Dan benar saja, wanita pirang pucat itu langsung mengerang begitu kemaluannya disentuh oleh tangan kasar suami pirangnya.

"Ahhk~ Naru~ Naru~ lagi~ masukkan~ ahhk~ masukkan jarimu, Naru! Ahhk~" Ino terus meracau, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar permintaan istrinya segera mengabulkan hal tersebut.

"Akhh~" Ino kembali memekik begitu merasakan Naruto yang memasukkan dua jari sekaligus ke dalam liangnya, erangan dan desahan wanita pirang pucat itu semakin keras saat Naruto mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

"Ya~ Naru~ ahhk~"

Berbeda dengan Ino yang sibuk mendesah, Naruto malah sibuk menyusu pada payudara istrinya sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk pada payudara lainnya dan kemaluan sang istri. Setelah puas dengan yang kanan, Naruto berpindah ke yang kiri dan tangan kanan bergerak ke pinggang. Terus seperti itu hingga tubuh Ino mulai mengejang.

"Na-Naru~ a-aku mau~" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, puncak kenikmatan yang ia rasakan langsung memotongnya.

"Ahhkkk~ Naruto~"

Naruto menghentikan segala aktivitasnya, menjauhkan wajah dan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Ino yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya dan berteriak memanggil Namanya.

**W**

**w**

**w**

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

Kini keduanya telah telanjang sempurna, Naruto berada tepat di atas Ino dengan kaki kiri wanita tersebut berada dibahu kanannya. Ia mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan lorong hangat sang istri yang mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Ya, tapi bisakah kau melakukannya secara perlahan!? Kita telah lama tidak melakukannya lagi setelah pertama kali."

Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan dan secara perlahan mulai memajukan pinggulnya, sedikit demi sedikit kejantanan Naruto mulai membelah vagina Ino dan masuk secara perlahan.

"Ughh..." ringisannya sendiri ia abaikan dan lebih memilih menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya sambil terus memasukkan batang kebanggaannya itu.

"Arghh..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ino?" tanya Naruto yang khawatir mendengar suara Ino yang menahan sakit ketika dirinya masuk dengan sempurna di dalam diri Ino, dan hanya anggukan lemah yang ia dapatkan.

"Biarkan seperti ini untuk sementara!" Naruto mengerti dan diam diposisinya yang sedang menindih Ino. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melihat Ino yang menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda dan dibalas pula oleh Naruto berupa anggukan serupa.

Naruto mulai menggenjot, bergerak dengan tempo pelan agar Ino tidak terlalu merasakan sakit. Dengan lemah lembut Naruto memperlakukan Ino walau hasrat dalam dirinya telah mencapai batas.

"Ahhk~ Naru~ lebih... Lebih cepat~ ahh~" sesuai permintaan, tempo permainan meningkat menjadi sedang. Dan kembali meningkat menjadi cepat begitu Naruto mendengar permintaan Ino yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Bosan dengan gaya berbaring, Naruto mulai mengangkat tubuh istrinya hingga posisi mereka sama-sama duduk. Sekarang giliran wanita yang bergerak, batin Naruto yang langsung direspon oleh wanitanya.

Ino mengangkat dan menurunkan tubuhnya dengan teratur, tak lupa desahan yang senantiasa mengiringi setiap gerakan wanita cantik itu. Kedua tangannya berada di pundak sang suami sementara suaminya tersebut tengah memeluknya agar tidak terjatuh kembali akibat lemas.

"Ya, Naru. Lebih~ ahh~ keras~ disana~ ahhk~ disana~" semangat Naruto kembali terpompa mendengar suara merdu sang kekasih, dengan segenap hati ia mengangkat pantatnya hingga menusuk tepat di mulut rahim istrinya dan mendapatkan hadiah berupa pekikan penuh gairah dari sang terkasih.

"Ahhhkkk~~"

'Dalam, dalam sekali. A-aku... Aku... Aku menginginkan sensasi ini lagi." batin Ino yang sekarang mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram bahu kanan dan kiri Naruto. Namun, hal itu hanya untuk sementara. Karena didetik berikutnya ia telah kembali menatap Naruto dengan akal yang telah melayang.

Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun dengan cepat dan kasar membuat Naruto yang semula diam mulai mendesah.

"Sshhh~ Ino, kau..." tak di abaikannya perkataan sang suami, Ino telah kehilangan akalnya. Ia terus menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan semangat hingga tanpa ia sadari puncaknya dan suami telah didepan mata.

"I-Ino... Kalau ka-kau bergerak... Ahhk~ kalau... Kau bergerak seperti itu. Maka..." Naruto kembali berucap, namun tanggapan yang ia terima membuatnya kembali tak berdaya.

"Ya, berikan... Berikan padaku! Ahh~ Aku... merindukannya, aku merindukan... Ahhk~ kehangatan spermamu itu. Berikan... Berikan aku, NARUTO..."

"Aku... KELUAR..."

Bersamaan dengan itu, sperma Naruto langsung keluar dan masuk ke dalam rahim sang wanita. Membuat keduanya terbang untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali jatuh kepelukan masing-masing.

"Hahh... Hahh... Arigatou, Naruto. Hahh... Kau... Hahh... Telah mengabul... Hahh... Permintaanku..." Naruto sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino, jadi ini maksud dari pirasat buruk yang menimpanya tadi sore, pikir Naruto.

"Sama-sama... Hahh... Hahh... Hahh..."

Keduanya terdiam setelah jawaban yang Naruto berikan itu, hingga Ino mencoba untuk mencabut batang Naruto dan berbalik menungging ke arah sang pirang.

"Sekarang, bolehkah ku minta lagi?" Ino berucap tanpa menyadari bahwa Naruto kini telah menyeringai.

"Tentu."

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung memasukkan miliknya dengan keras dan sekali hentak, Ino mengerang keras sebagai respon dari perbuatan suaminya tersebut.

"AHGKK~~"

**W**

**W**

**W**

#Pagi hari#

Sinar matahari yang baru saja terbit menerpa wajah kedua insan yang masih dalam perapian mereka, membuat keduanya merasa terusik. Hingga salah satu diantara mereka yang memiliki surai pirang pucat membuka mata secara perlahan.

"Enghh..." ia melenguh sebelum bangkit mengambil posisi duduk dengan selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya sebatas dada, diusapnya sebelah matanya dengan jari telunjuk yang ditekuk. Ia menoleh menatap tubuh seseorang, dengan gerakan ringan ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh itu menggunakan tangan kanannya sembari memanggil namanya.

"Naru, ayo bangun! Hari sudah pagi." tak ada tanggapan sama sekali selain lenguhan si pirang. "Naru..." Ino tak berputus asa, ia terus berusaha membangunkan suaminya hingga beberapa kali menggoyang Naruto mulai membuka mata.

"Emhh... Sudah jam berapa?" tanya Naruto setelah ia bangun dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya, diabaikannya selimut yang tadi membalut tubuh bagian atasnya melorot hingg pinggang.

Ino menoleh menatap jam weker yang berada diatas sebuah meja, "Jam 07.34. Kamu sebaiknya mandi dulu! aku mau memasak sarapan."

"Ha'i." segera saja Naruto bangkit, dan lagi-lagi mengabaikan selimutnya yang jatuh membuat tubuhnya nampak secara sempurna. Kedua pipi Ino memanas menyaksikan aksi suaminya yang entah kenapa hari ini ia terlihat cuek.

Tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut, Ino kemudian bangkit. Tapi, rasa sakit di selangkangannya membuat duduk kembali disisi ranjang. Ia meringis sakit, tapi terus berusaha bangkit. Ia memungut kimononya yang tergeletak di lantai dan langsung memakainya tanpa mengenakan pakaian dalam.

"Hahh... Badanku rasanya sangat lengket." keluhnya menyadari seluruh tubuhnya masih lemas dan lengket dibeberapa bagian. Tapi diabaikan oleh Ino yang melangkah keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Setelah menyelesaikan aktivitas paginya. Naruto beserta keluarga kini tengah berjalan menuju akademi Konoha untuk mengantar Riuuka seperti biasa. Bagitu mereka memasuki gerbang akademi, sapaan-sapaan penduduk yang juga mengantar anaknya langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Nah, Riuuka. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kamu harus rajin berlatih disini. Walau kamu sudah menguasainya, tapi kamu harus tetap melakukan perintah Senseimu sebagai rasa hormatmu kepadanya, mengerti?" ucap Naruto setelah sebelumnya menjawab beberapa sapaan yang tertuju kepadanya maupun istrinya.

"Ha'i, Tou-san."

"Sekarang, cepat masuk! Semoga harimu menyenangkan." kini giliran Ino yang berucap dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Riuuka.

Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya Riuuka langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam area akademi. Dan seperti biasanya pula, ia kembali mendapat sambunan hangat oleh murid perempuan yang mengelu-elukan namanya.

"Seperti biasa.?" sebuah pertanyaan atau peryataan tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Riuuka, membuat bocah pirang tersebut menoleh cepat. Dan tepat disamping kirinya telah berjalan seorang anak seumuran dengannya, memiliki rambut hitam panjang melewati bahu yang diikat dibagian bawah dan jangan lupakan iris hitamnya yang menyimpan kekuatan besar klannya. Anak itu memakai pakaian berwarna hitam dengan lambang kipas di punggungnya, celana pendek selutut berwarna krim dan sepasang sepatu ninja berwarna biru.

"Ya, kau benar, Itachi. Dia memang menjadi idola baru di akademi." lagi, sebuah suara terdengar di sebelah kanan Riuuka. Dan ketika ia menoleh, seorang anak yan ciri-cirinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak di samping kirinya yang dipanggil Itachi tadi, kecuali model rambut mereka yang berbeda. Kalau Itachi panjang dan lurus, anak itu justru pendek dan sedikit jabrik. Ia mengenakan baju yang sama seperti Itachi, tapi memakai celana berwarna biru tua yang terlihat seperti hitam dan sepatu ninjanya berwarna hitam juga.

"Hahh... Aku tahu itu semua, dan aku mulai bosan." dapat didengarnya sebuah kekehan dari teman disamping kanannya yang ia kenal sebagai Shisui Uchiha, sementara anak bernama Itachi itu masih diam dan sekarang telah memasang wajah datar kebanggaan klannya.

Mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kelas dan menghiraukan teriakkan kaum hawa yang semakin menjadi akibat kebersamaan mereka.

**W**

**w**

**w**

*Kantor Hokage*

Disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di depan seorang pria yang lebih tua dan mirip dirinya. Ia berdiri bersama istrinya yang tadi memaksa ikut setelah mengantar anak mereka ke akademi. Dan tepat ketika keduanya keluar gerbang seorang ANBU tiba-tiba muncul di depan keduanya dan menyampaikan pesan dari Hokage yang menyuruh mereka untuk pergi ke kantor Hokage.

"Jadi?" pria yang berusia sekitar dua puluhan itu terlihat menoleh ke arahnya saat Naruto menyuarakan perkataannya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa tesnya akan dijalankan tiga hari lagi. Untuk itu aku ingin kau bersiap!" Naruto menjawab dengan gumaman dan anggukan, sementara istrinya hanya diam.

"Mengenai hal itu saya tidak terlalu memikirkannya, yang saya pikirkan adalah siapa yang akan saya hadapi nanti. Apakah itu anda?" Minato menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan dibalas kembali oleh Naruto yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Baik, kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin anda sampaikan kami mohon pamit!" pasangan suami istri itu langsung membungkuk setelah Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Silahkan!" jawab Minato sopan.

Naruto dan Ino segera meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka berjalan berdampingan di sepanjang koridor kantor, tak sedikit yang menyapa mereka dan hanya dibalas dengan anggikan oleh mereka berdua.

Sekarang tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan selain menunggu hari yang telah ditentukan, tapi mungkin selama jangka waktu tiga hari itu mereka akan menghabiskannya dengan selalu bersama. Karena rindu mereka belum terbayarkan dan tak akan pernah lunas.

**W**

**w**

**w**

#Tiga hari kemudian#

Tidak ada yang istimewa selama tiga hari belakangan, hingga tanpa disadari hari yang telah ditentukan untuk melaksanakan tes kelayakan menjadi bagian dari desa Konoha akan dilaksanakan.

Disebuah lapangan khusus yang dibuat untuk latihan-latihan ekstrim telah berdiri beberapa sosok. Yang diantaranya keempat dewan penasehat desa, semua ketua klan yang ada di Konoha, dan beberapa ANBU yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga kawasan sekitar.

Ditengah lapangan telah berdiri tiga sosok lainnya, dua orang Jounin dan seorang pria yang akan melakukan tes. Jounin yang berdiri ditengah nampak mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai acara.

"Tes yang akan dilakukan oleh Senju Naruto akan segera dimulai, lawannya kali ini adalah Jounin spesial yang menguasai ketiga bidang, yaitu ninjutsu, genjutsu, dan taijutsu." semua nampak diam mendengarkan Ucapan Jounin itu.

"Dan Jounin ini tidak asing lagi ditelinga kita semua berkat jasanya dalam perang dunia shinobi ketiga, dan namanya adalah... Uchiha Hore." setiap ucapannya yang terkesan datar itu menyimpan rasa hormat yang tinggi saat menyebutkan Nama dari Jounin yang akan dihadapi oleh Naruto. Sementara Jounin bernama Uchiha Hore itu hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Apakah kalian bedua siap?" hanya anggukan yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan lawannya, tapi sang Jounin yang menjadi wasit masih dapat mengerti.

"Baik, silahkan... DIMULAI!" Bersamaan dengan itu sang Jounin menghilang meninggalkan keduanya yang masih berdiri santai.

Tak berselang lama, Jounin bernama Hore itu langsung memasang sikap siaga karena merasakan sebuah tekanan yang walau kecil tapi berbahaya. Merasa bahwa lawannya tidak akan memulai ia lantas mengambil inisiatif untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu, dengan cepat ia merapal segel tangan dan langsung menyebutkan nama jutsunya.

**"Katon: Goukakyo no jutsu" **sebuah bola api ukuran sedang disemburkan oleh Hore, dan dengan cepat bola api itu melesat ke arah Naruto yang dengan tenang merapal segel tangan tak kalah cepat.

**"Mokuton: Mokujoheki" **dari dalam tanah keluar sulur-sulur kayu membentuk sebuah kubah di depan Naruto.

Duarr...

Ledakan lumaya besar terjadi akibat bola api Hore yang menabrak kubah kayu Naruto. Dengan sigap debu-debu langsung berterbangan menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto. Kesiagaan langsung Hore lakukan begitu debu yang menutupi lawannya tampak mereda dan mengaktifkan sharingannya.

**"Mokuton: Daijurin no jutsu" **

Tapi, belum sempat debu-debu itu menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja puluhan batang kayu keluar dari balik debu dan melaju ke arah Hore. Namun, dengan sigap Hore menghindar dari kejaran batang-batang kayu tersebut yang sepertinya ditargetkan padanya dengan bantuan kedua matanya.

Greebb

Habislah usaha Hore untuk menghindari batang-batang kayu Naruto karena setiap menghindar pasti ia selalu dikejar. Bertepatan dengan itu, debu yang menutupi tubuh Naruto menghilang menampilkan diri Naruto yang mengenakan jubah seperti biasanya dan tangan kanannya yang nampak berubah menjadi kayu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto atau itu merupakan pernyataan bahwa tes selesai. Tapi, matanya sedikit menyipit begitu melihat tubuh Hore yang berubah menjadi api dan melahap batang kayu yang melilitnya.

Usaha Naruto ternyata belum berakhir, karena api yang tadinya merupakan tubuh Hore menjalar ke arah dirinya melalui batang kayu yang menyatu dengan lengan kanannya. Dipotongnya kayu yang menempel dilengannya dan melompat mundur menjauhi jangkauan api merah membara.

"Genjutsu, eh?" ucap Naruto pelan hingga tidak terdengar siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Sesuai perkiraan Naruto, api itu masih menyala dan merambat ke arahnya. Ia dengan cepat merangkai segel tangan dan langsung membalikkan keadaan dengan jutsu yang Naruto gunakan.

**"Genjutsu: Kokuangyou no jutsu"**

Keadaan benar-benar berbalik, semua nampak gelap seketika. Semua merasakan dampaknya, termasuk para penonton yang berada di dalam sebuah kekkai yang sengaja dipasang agar tak berdampak keluar.

Hore kebingungan, ia menoleh kesana kemari demi mengetahui letak keberadaan musuh. Tapi hasilnya nihi, bahkan sharingan yang kini telah berubah menjadi bentuk berikutnya yang seperti huruf 'X' dan terdapat lubang ditengahnya, mirip dengan shuriken, tak dapat menemukan jejak musuhnya.

Sementara para penonton, khusuhnya para tetua desa langsung terlonjak syok. Siapa yang tidak tahu genjutsu ini, genjutsu yang dimiliki oleh Shodaime Hokage yang tidak pernah bisa ditembus oleh apapun dan seberapa kuatpun.

"Ge-genjutsu ini..." bahkan Sandaime Hokage yang pernah melihat dan merasakan jutsu ini pun masih bisa terkejut. Tapi, tanpa disadari siapapun. Salah satu tetua desa yang tangan kanannya diperban nampak menyeringai. 'Aku harus mendapatkan gennya... Khu.. Khu.. Khu...' batin tetua itu.

Kembali ke Hore yang masih nampak kebingungan, ia secara tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah pukulan yang seperti sengaja dilemahkan di pinggang kirinya, dan pukulan yang sama diwajahnya membuat tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang sebelum akhirnya jatuh berlutut.

Seketika itu juga, dunia yang semula gelap kembali bersinar. Semua dapat melihat Naruto yang berdiri di hadapan Hore sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Sudah selesai!" ucapnya kembali membuat Hore yang tadinya menunduk langsung mendongak dengan sharingan yang masih aktif.

"Satu tes lagi." balas Hore yang kemudian melompat menerjang Naruto dengan sebuah pukulan yang dengan telak mengenai pipi Naruto.

Buakhh

"ehgkk..." Naruto sedikit meringis mendapat pukulan telak tersebut.

"Taijutsu." ucap Naruto singkat kemudian memasang posisi bertarung sembari menambahkan sedikit chakranya pada kedua tangan.

Keduanya kembali maju, Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke arah pipi Hore tapi masih bisa dihindari dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Hore melakukan serangan balasan berupa sapuan menggunakan salah satu kakinya, namun Naruto menghindar dengan melompat.

Tapi, itulah rencana Hore. Dengan cepat Jounin itu berputar dan melayangkan tendangan dengan kaki yang satunya ke arah dada Naruto yang masih berada dalam posisi melayang.

Dugkk

Suara benturan kaki Hore dengan lengan Naruto yang disilangkan didepan dada. Tak berhenti sampai disana, Hore kembali melayangkan serangan, namun kali ini berupa pukulan ke arah wajah.

Naruto menghindar dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya. Dan dengan cepat melakukan serangan balasan.

Jual beli pukulan dan tendangan dilakukan keduanya. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menangkap lengan kanan Hore yang tadi berniat memukulnya. Dengan tangan kanan yang bebas Naruto meluncurkan sebuah pukulan, dan Hore pun tak tinggal diam. Ia berniat menangkap pukulan tersebut menggunakan tangan kirinya, begitu tangan kiri Hore menyentuh pukulan Naruto. Entah apa yang dirasakan Jounin itu, tapi hal yang jelas ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit yang menjalar dari lengan ke seluruh tubuh sebelum berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang terlempar jauh kebelakang hingga menabrak sebuah pohon.

"Uhuk... Uhukk..." Hore terduduk dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah. Tangan kirinya serasa hancur akibat pukulan Naruto. Untung saja semua pukulan Naruto sebelumnya ia hindari bukan menahan. Kalau saja ia menahan tendangan Naruto yang mengarah ke dadanya. Pasti bukan cuma tangan kirinya yang hancur, melainkan tangan kanan dan tulang rusuknya mungkin akan ikut hancur.

Melihat kondisi Hore yang sudah tak mampu lagi melanjukan pertarungan hanya dengan sebuah pukulan membuat semua penonton ternganga. Sebuah pukulan mampu membuat Jounin yang tak diragukan lagi kemampuannya bisa seperti itu, batin mereka semua.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat lawannya telah kalah segera mendekati dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke lengan kiri Hore. Sebuah sinar hijau khas ninja medis keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto, dan secara perlahan lengan Hore yang hancur kembali pulih sedikit demi sedikit.

Para tetua, ketua klan, dan Hokage sendiri yang menyaksikan pertarungan dari awal hingga akhir tak henti-hentinya terkejut. Bukan cuma kekuatan yang sangat menakjubkan, bahkan kemampuan medis pun dimiliki oleh pria pirang tersebut. Hal itu menunjukkan bahwa ia memang mirip dengan Senju Hashirama, sang Shodaime Hokage yang merupakan pendiri Konohagakure.

Setelah mengobati Hore, Naruto pun memapah Hore yang telah kelelahan ke para kumpulan penonton. Dan penonton pun kembali tercengak karena raut wajah Naruto tak tampak kelelahan, hanya nafasnya saja yang sedikit terburu-buru.

"Sekarang apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto yang membuat semua penonton kembali tersadar dari pikiran mereka.

"Ahh... Ya, tesnya telah selesai. Tunggulah besok! kami akan memberi tahukan hasilnya setelah kami membicarakan tentang jalannya pertarungan tadi." jawab Minato yang mewakili semua penonton, dan dijawab oleh Naruto berupa anggukan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, aku menyerahkan Jounin ini! Maaf telah membuatnya terluka parah." ucap Naruto lagi sambil menyerahkan tubuh Hore yang telah pingsan kepada salah satu ketua klan berambut nanas.

"Apa aku boleh pulang?" Naruto bertanya kembali kepada Minato selaku Hokage.

"Tentu, kau bisa pulang sekarang! Jangan lupa besok kamu harus datang ke rapat dewan desa untuk menentukan hasil tes ini!" Naruto mengangguk sekali lagi dan langsung menghilang meninggalkan lapangan yang hancur dan penonton yang tengah kembali terdiam.

"Aku asumsikan bahwa kemampuannya tidak hanya tadi saja." ucap salah satu ketua klan yang tadi menerima tubuh Hore yang pingsan bernama Shikaku dari klan Nara.

"Aku pun berpikirkan demikian, Shikaku." jawab ketua klan yang lain bernama Inoichi dari klan Yamanaka, dan disetujui oleh ketua klan dan tetua lainnya. Kecuali seorang tetua desa yang tengah menahan amarahnya, 'Sial, kalau dia sekuat itu. Mana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan gennya.' batin tetua yang bernama Danzo, salah satu tetua yang berpengaruh di desa Konoha.

"Baiklah, sampai disini pertemuan kita. Jangan lupa untuk rapat besok!" ujar Minato membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Semua mengangguk, kemudian menghilang setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Yondaime tersebut.

**W**

**w**

**w**

#Malam hari#

*Apartemen Naruto dan keluarga*

Malam hari dengan cepat menyambut, setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan makan malam mereka, ketiga orang yang merupakan satu keluarga itu tampak bersantai-santai diruang keluarga yang sekaligus ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana tesnya, Naruto?" orang yang dipanggil nampak menoleh dan tersenyum kepada wanita yang tadi bertanya padanya.

"Berjalan lancar, Ino. Meskipun orang yang menjadi lawanku menderita luka parah akibat pukulanku." jawab Naruto yang diakhiri dengan kekehan keluar dari bibir pria pirang itu.

"Ehh... Tou-san ikut tes? Tes apa?" anak mereka, Riuuka Senju, nampak penasaran dengan tes yang dijalani ayahnya. Dia penasaran karena ayahnya yang memikirkan seseorang yang tengah kesakitan memegang tangan kirinya dan bersandar disebuah pohon.

"Tes kelayakan menjadi bagian desa. Atau bisa dibilang tes untuk menentukan rank seorang shinobi." jawab Naruto dengan santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Wahh... Apa nanti Tou-san mendapat rank-SS atau SSS ya...?" sepasang orang tua itu tampak terkekeh sebab sikap anaknya yang kembali ke sikap anak-anak pada umumnya.

"Mungkin saja." jawab sang ibu sambil mengacak rambut anaknya yang menuai protesan dari sang empunya membuat Ino kembali terkikik.

"Sudah, sudah. Sebaiknya kita tidur! Besok aku ada rapat." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap kedua keluarganya dengan sebuah senyum yang menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

"Ha'i."

Malam yang indah berakhir dengan suasana bahagia, tapi semua keindahan itu terusik oleh sebuah suara desahan dan erangan yang entah milik siapa menghiasi kesunyian malam desa Konohagakure.

**W**

**w**

**w**

**..end..**

Itu saja untuk selingannya,,, kalau anda semua penasaran dengan kelanjutan fic ini tanggung sendiri ya...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Hore disini sengaja jadi Jounin, ya walau harus menderita akibat pukulan Naruto yang diwarisi dari sang Shodaime sendiri. Tapi, tak apalah yang penting HAPPY...

Oh iya,, untuk kesalahan atau kekurangan adegan 'itu'nya saya minta maaf,, ayolah,, Hore baru pertama kali buat 'adegan'. Jadi, kk-kk sekalian jangan kecewa ya...

JAA... Jaa~nnn


End file.
